


Just some praise

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, gender neutral reader, its smut, sone cute stuff at the end, sorry this is so short I hate writers block and burnout..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Everyone needs some praise...even Chris redfield
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Just some praise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s been a bit but here enjoy some smut :3

You were already out of breath after everything before this point but Chris was hitting all the right spots. Taking it from behind wasn’t too usually for the two of you. 

“Oh god chris it feel so good”, you felt him grunt for a second before ramming into you slightly harder. You nearly screamed he quickened his pace, “please don’t stop..please”, you rasped out. He kept his pace making sure you were getting as much pleasure as he was. You felt him grip your hips tighter. His you could hear him groaning after each thrust. Maybe you could make him come undone.

“Oh Chris your cock feels so good”, you immediately felt him harden and grunt.

“Shit Y/N don’t-“

“It always feels so good”, you felt him start to rut harder making you moan loader nearly going cross eyed, oh your always such a g-good boy”, you could barely finish your sentence as he harshly grabbed your hips railing into you harder than before.

“Oh f-fuuuuck”, you moaned out as you felt Chris’ hips slap against you harder and harder. You can tell you were getting close but you wanted that feeling to last forever, “please don’t stop chris please don’t stop”, you just incoherently begged him. You felt him grab you as he sat up and began to make you bounce up and down on top of him. Your eyes began to roll as your tongue stuck out. You felt like the thin string in your stomach was going to snap. 

“I love you”, he grunted out, kissing your neck sloppily, his hot breath giving you goosebumps on your already sensitive skin. 

“Oh god it’s so good it’s so good oh it feels so good”, Chris grunted again as you said it forcing you down harder, “Chris I-I can’t I’m-“, you could barely finish your sentence as the string snapped making you scream out in pure ecstasy, throwing your head against his shoulder. He rode you out through your orgasm until you felt him grab you pulling you closer to him. You heard him moan and his seed spilled inside you. He slowly lifted you off of him before laying you down next to him. You breathed heavily for a moment before you felt Chris pull you closer to him. Once you had properly calmed down from your high. 

“I love you”, he mumbled, placing a hand on your cheek, his chocolate brown eyes staring at you. You just smiled at him before reaching for his short hair ruffling it.

“I love you too”, a smirk grew across your face, “you good boy” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: outbreak-by-daybreak


End file.
